Squeeze, Don’t Pull
by Dark-Star217
Summary: Huntsman, a very fitting title for one who can kill another without being seen.


There is a lot that goes into marksmenship. Hours and hours of honing one's craft. Dedication, diligence, patience. The greatest shooters the world over will tell you all the same thing. Breathe, squeeze, blink, reset.

Shooting is a fine art, overlooked by most in society. 'Any monkey can pull a trigger.' They tell you. 'It isn't refined or civilized.'

They are wrong.

It takes a calm mind to measure distance, wind speed, elevation. Where will the target be? What time of day? How far? Any obstacles? What is behind the target?

A lot comes into play when firing, a thousand questions, and you better hope you have the answers.

A snap of the air, a resounding crack to follow.

Pink mist scattered into the wind.

Over seventeen hundred meters away, a blond man released a slow breathe, his hand relaxing and a soft click signifying the trigger resetting on his rifle. He calmly adjusted his point of aim, before his hand slowly tightened around the pistol grip of his rifle.

The large suppress at the end of his weapon made great strides to silence the shot, but a bang could still be heard a little over one hundred meters from his position.

He wasn't worried however, he had spent hours clearing the area, making sure this would be a perfect nest.

From the frantic movement of the platoon sized force in the valley on the other end of his scope, it seemed to be working. Their ringleader has dropped like nothing, and his second in command, frantically gesturing and presumably calling out orders, soon followed, the banner behind him painted red as his body slumped to the floor with on a loud crack in its wake.

The marksmen didn't stay idle, another reset, another squeeze. Slowly witling the force of all those that would seek to give orders. The head of the snake is most dangerous after all.

Five shots total. Five beautiful displays of pure mathematic precision in their wake.

The platoon of white masks were in utter disarray, and the marksman decided to call it. No need to harm the misguided individuals that were ordered like drones. Command was his target, not grunts.

"I'm done here. Send your team in." He spoke softly over a comm link, the mic pressed against his neck softly, even as he made to pack up.

He broke down his weapon system with practiced ease, the last ten years of discipline and control moving his fingers like an artist's brush over a canvas.

He lifted his pack into his shoulders, and calmly pulled a pistol from his waist. He dropped the magazine into his hand, ensuring it was topped off. Reinserting the mag saw him half cock the slide, double checking to see a 9mm round ready and waiting.

He didn't anticipate contact, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be ready for it.

The marksman reholstered his pistol, and made a soft stride to the base of his nest, a hill with a heavy rock outcropping that gave a beautiful vantage point of Widow Pass, a formerly Grimm infested stretch of land had recently become a recruiting and training camp to the White Fang.

After the coming raid, he was sure the Grimm would once more call this place home.

 **~SDP~**

Ruby looked around the class room in a mild amount of concern, while she was use to going to Beacon now, having been there for almost a week, this was an unprecedented change. She was use to being with her whole team, however, this small classroom situated near the open training fields was almost barren in nature.

Other than herself, Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR, occupied the small ten person classroom. They had been brought here by Professor Goodwitch sometime ago, and the room had remained mostly silent.

Curious silence in Pyrrha's case, nervous awkward silence for Ruby.

"So...why do you think-" Ruby was cut off, a startled gasp as the door to the room was effectively kicked in by a large black boot. A man walked in, a large pack on his shoulders and grumbling as he rubbed the back of his head.

He stood an impressive six foot one, with wild blond hair. He wore a pair of black tactical pants that probably had more pockets than either girl could discern. An off grey button up shirt wrapped around his torso and arms nicely, the sleeves rolled up revealing the tanned skin beneath up to the elbow. A black belt was clasped along his waist, with a holster on the right and three extra magazines on the left. The most defining feature the girls could make out however, were the three odd whisker marks on his face.

The man dropped his bag at the desk in the front of the room before opening his eyes and pinning the girls with a half hearted glare. The azure blue nature of them doing little to ease the rising tension in their forms.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you two are Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos?" The man said, lifting his bag onto the table and unzipping it. He methodically began to remove metal pieces that made Ruby's eyes shine in wonder.

"Ah...yes...sir?" Pyrrha replied, fairy uncertain. If this man was a teacher, he sure didn't act like one. Hell, he only looked to be a few years older than her!

"Good. Well, congratulations. You two have been selected by the big wigs of Beacon to take part in a very special program." The man replied, he's eyes never leaving the metal pieces on the table. He worked slowly, almost lovingly, fitting piece after piece together.

Ruby, still scanning the desk in unabashed wonder, asked "What program is that sir?".

The man sighed, before picking up the rifle he had just pieced together and locking the bolt to the rear. He really didn't want to be here, but Ozpin was a persistent bastard.

"This is Advanced Marksmenship Training, or AMT for short. I will be your instructor in all things long distance fighting. Yay." The unenthusiastic reply came. He really shouldn't have agreed to this. The short one didn't even look old enough to be in the academy.

"Why were we considered for this...honor." Pyrrha asked, no small amount of incredulity in her voice. This man didn't even seem like he wanted to teach them! Was this going to be a waste of time.

The man looked at her, seeming to measure her for a moment, before turning his back and taking to the chalk board behind him. Writing quickly and efficiently.

Pyrrha looked more than a little miffed at being blown off, but decided to let it go as the words on the board began to appear one by one.

"Rule one of my class. Squeeze, Don't Pull." The blond tossed the piece of chalk down with nary a care, turning back to the two girls. "Rule two, don't ask stupid questions. Rule three, expect the unexpected." The man returned to pulling pieces form his bag in silence, something that Pyrrha actually found odd.

How could he carry three broken down rifles in one bag?

After a few minutes of silence, Pyrrha still a touch annoyed at her casual dismissal, and Ruby's salivating over the intricate weapon parts being assembled, the man once more spoke.

"This," The man pulled the first rifle from the desk before him and held it up so the two girls could see more clearly. "is my weapon, it is an interchangeable heavy caliber sniper rifle, capable of firing 7.62x39, .338, .308, and .50 caliber rounds. What ever the situation calls for really. It is a custom build that I may or may not teach you how to accomplish. His name is Black Jack." He motioned for the two girls to move closer as he sat his rifle down once more.

As they approached he held a rifle out to Ruby, matte black and with a bulpup design, the bolt action clearly behind the trigger and pistol grip. Ruby looked like a kid in a candy shop as her hands wrapped around it. With a small grunt from weight the girl began to examine the weapon with fever pitch.

"That is the new Atlas Mark Four DSR. A .50 caliber anti-material rifle. From now until I say other wise, it is your baby. You will shoot with it, preform maintenance on it, and basically treat it like your first born." The man said dismissively as the small girl practically squealed in excitement.

He tossed the last, smaller rifle to Pyrrha, he's hands moving to grab his own weapon as soon as he heard the tell tale impact of metal on skin.

"That is the MSR 10, a detachable magazine fed marksmen rifle cambered in .308, like Short Stack, it's going to go everywhere with you till I say otherwise." The man said as he moved back toward the door, leaving two confused girls in his wake.

"I don't have all day, get out here."

 **~SDP~**

The man led Ruby and Pyrrha to a large over hang that gave a clear few to the large forest where they had taken their entrance exam.

"Set your weapons up over here and grab a scope." The man said as he set up the bipod on his rifle and lay along the edge of the cliff. The two girls crossed eyes with each other before shrugging and settling down beside their supposed teacher, joyously in Ruby's case. That rifle might actually become part of her baby! So many new pieces~

"Let's go Short Stack, I wanna end this lesson early as I can!" The man spoke as he held a scope out to the whimsical girl.

Pyrrha peeked through the scope and relaxed as the distance between her and the trees seemed to melt away. It was easily five hundred meters between the two, but the scope made that all seem irrelevant.

"I want you to find the tree line. Scope up two mils from the base of the first tree you find, then sweep left till you find a group of beowolves. 6 total." The man commanded calmly, his own reference point already in sight, they seemed to be wrestling over something.

Pyrrha was able to understand easily enough, only taking a few minutes before the group came in sight. Out of no where the breathe was knocked out of her and Ruby screamed in surprise. A beam lay over all three of them, seemingly appearing out of thin air, something that caused the champion fighter to squeeze her trigger early, a loud bang and crack filling the air.

Their teacher just sighed in disappointment as he kept a steady aim on the disappearing group of Grimm.

All at once, the weight left them, once more as if by thin air.

"You didn't remember Rule Three." The blond man said as he stood to his feet. It may not be far, but it was a rule for a reason. Both girls looked at him, utterly bewildered as they watched him collect his rifle and amble back the way they came.

"Hey wait a minute! What about shooting!?" Ruby shouted after the man, lugging her own rifle up and beginning to run after him. She had been excited dang it!

"R-Ruby! Wait up!" Pyrrha called out, stopping just long enough to pick up the single shell casing that had fallen beside her. That beam across the back hadn't hurt, but the surprise had made her flinch.

"We'll try this again in a few days ladies. Remember, maintain your weapons and keep them on you at all times. I will be watching." The man continued forward without a care.

"We don't even know your name!" The Short girl shouted with a mild amount of annoyance, her persuit stopping short of the small building they had left earlier.

The man paused at the door, throwing a look back, before his voice carried over the two that Ozpin said would learn well from him.

"My name is Naruto, meet here in two days time. Let's say two o'clock. Don't be late."

Ruby watched the man disappear into the building as Pyrrha stepped closer to her. "Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" The sythe user asked.

"Perhaps weirder. You were salivating over your new weapon." Pyrrha shot back, a strange look on her face. Naruto huh...he wasn't the same as other teachers here.

The chiming of bells rang in the distance, and Ruby and Pyrrha meandered off, heading to the next class on their schedule, never once paying attention to the timing of the chimes.

Naruto watched out the window, a contemplative look on his face as he broke his weapon down and packed it away.

Like before, he checked his side arm, made sure it was loaded, before dropping it back into his holster.

Rule Three applied to everyone after all.

He left the room silently, his rules still written in chalk at the front of the class. He needed to go complain to someone.

 **A.N. Yo! Yes. This is a thing. Don't know when I'll pick it back up but I swear to fuck it's been bothering me for MONTHS. Naruto Uzumaki is the man yes, he is the teacher, yes. This won't be the only two he is teaching, but more on that later. I chose Ruby and Pyrrha simply cause they are the only two that seem to use anything long distance related. Naruto's circumstances for being here will be explained later on, obviously. I may have one more like this I upload in the next few weeks, but it will probably be an all crack thing. Had an idea to drop team 7 plus Hinata in remnant after the whole moon thing. So yeah. The AMR and DSR are actual weapons, so if you want a reference, google. Naruto's isn't as far as I'm aware, but think a DSR with interchangeable barrels and mag wells. It's easier for him to swap than actual weapons like that but other than that, it's just a rifle. Anything else, ask.**

 **DarkStar, OuT.**


End file.
